nationfandomcom-20200223-history
The Insight into Lovia: The Despotic King
English | publisher = Noble Printing | date = 2010 (Lovia) | editions = One (1st) | genre = Essay | mediatype = Print (paperback) | pages = | ratings = Nova Times The Lovian News | previous = none | next = none }} The Insight into Lovia: The Despotic King is a Lovian 2010 critical essay book by Brenda Young of the Lovian Democratic Party, published February 17th, 2010. It was released by Noble City Printing and has done well commercially. The novel is written in a way that insinuates factuality and neutrality and is sometimes referred to as non-fiction writing, though it is recognizably republican and anti-elitist, and thus a sort of political manifesto. The Insight into Lovia is based upon the Cabal Theory, which was in 2010 promoted by fascist, republican and communist groups. Yuri Medvedev responded to this book in his own work, White King/Black King. Content Introduction In the book's introduction, author Brenda Young presents her work as an objective study of the "opressive sic actions of King Dimitri I". She also defends the actions of the exiled fascist Dietrich Honecker and the communist August Magnus Donia. The novel's preface starts with these lines: :This book is written, to adjust the fears of the people who, in many ways, think of the despotism of the bastard King Dimitri. He and his Cabal have ruled Lovia for so long. :The freedom-faring actions of Dietrich Honecker have failed miserably, and he currently wraths in exile, for as long as time can spare. I myself, Brenda Young, was locked up by the King for a time, put in exile, and disgraced. My good friend Lord Donia was himself exiled and beaten. We are not cast out, no, our chains are clanking at our powerful resistance. The king will eventually fall, his head scattering at the foot of the floor. :This book, will examine the opressive ''sic actions of King Dimitri I, his elite, the failed actions of Mr. Honecker, and our goals of becoming a Republic. It will speak a thousand times, befit the opression of Dimitri Noble.'' Section 1: The King's oppression In the book's first section, Brenda Young examines the oppresive acts performed by King Dimitri I of Lovia. :"His Highness" The bastard King Dimitri claims to work for his people. He has set up (very sucessfully) a public image of being the caring ruler, of allowing many freedoms, of such, and more, which I think is the most disgusting of a man who is opressive to the people. Further on, Young praises the deeds of Dietrich Honecker, who she claims is the "only democratic ruler". :According to his offical biography, he has done great things for Lovia. But one cannot be tainted by propgranda quickly. One must not be tricked. The Leader, Dietrich Honecker, our only democratic ruler, will implace democracy, but in order to do so, the despot Dimitri Noble must be thrown out. '' Finally, Young lists the King's contributions to the well-being of Lovia. Young examines all of these contributions and concludes in each case that the King has done nothing but harm to the Lovians. :''The King contributed to the culture of Lovia: he established many of the Lovian museums, and even donated his personal art collection to one of them. The King however makes sure these museums are "in compliance" with his vision. :The King established Founders Inc and Walker Inc, two companies supposed to help the Lovian economy. In truth, these companies are profiting off of money pocketed from poor people of Lovia. They hold back their wealth from the rest of the country. :The King grants "Royal Warrants" to companies that service him or his family. These companies are given special privileges over others, including monopolies on certain products and even control of the economy of Lovia. Ecompany, the company of Yuri Medevev, Prime Minister and a part of the elite, has received a Royal Warrant, and was granted control of Lovian electricity. Medevdev is also one of the King's favorites. :The King claims "neturality" in all political events. However, the bastard man clearly voiced his opinions against what he, the bitch Alyssa C. Red, and even the little fool Andy McCandless called "a fascist" movement. He even banned members of the movement, for "sockpuppetry". He ordered his Prime Minister, Yuri, to even suspend or at least banish the movements who are rightfully against him. :According to the Constitution, the king and his queen-consort are automatically Members of the Congress. This is unfair, as no ruler should be a part of the electoral body. As such, the king automatically also becomes head of the congress, and thus can exercise absolute power over any and all bills. His queen-consort simply votes as he does. Other MOTCs have to be elected, by only three votes! However, MOTCS dare not vote against what the king proposes, so they support his proposals. :The king also serves as Governor of Sylvania and Mayor of Noble City. This is absolutely unacceptable, since the king then governs over the heart of the country. Ruling the heart of a body is ruling the body. Thus the king is the superior of other state governments and can subortinate them to his will. :The king claims to support "freedom of speech and press". I have had to written this book while the King and his cronies are inactive. The king crushes any and all opposition against his rule. He destroys movements that do not support him. The king bans people who voice opposition to him and wish for Lovia to become a republic. :So, is the king a great ruler? No. Does he claim to be? Yes. Is he truly? No. Section 2: A Broken Lovia: Under the Thumb of the Elite In this part, Brenda examines the Cabal: :The Lovian Cabal is a elite that rules Lovia: a elite full of bastards and bitches, who care nothing for the people. These bastards rule Lovia with a iron grip, a grip Leader Honecker has tried to destory. :The Elite consists of the following people, people that are as of now bathing naked in their deposits of gold, stolen from the people of Lovia. They are living in palaces and large mansions, while the poorest Lovian is starving in a box on the street: :The Bastard King Dimitri I of Lovia. As such, the king is the head of the Cabal, calls and dissolves it's meetings at will, and give them orders on operations of governent. The King is the most powerful person in Lovia and no one dare challenge him. :The Bastard man Yuri Medvedev. the Prime Minister of Lovia, a business person, the head of the company Veprom, and a Lovian judge and federal secetary. Yuri is King Dimitri's right-hand man and aide, his power unquinched. The king grants Yuri the power to execute his orders at will. Prime Minister Medvedev even has control of the Lovian economy! :The horr Alyssa C. Red, a writer and political activist. She is the leader of the Progressive Democrats, Lovia's largest party, that is used as a campaigning platform by the Cabal. Red is a close friend of the King and Yuri, and has been given the power to decieve the public into agreeing with the Cabal. Red has also established the Cabal Opposition League that aims to destory the dear party, that seeks to restore full, unquinched democracy to Lovia. :The bastard George Matthews, whom the king has made the Head of the Federal Police. As such, he carries out the Cabal's actions by arresting any opponents, and he harasses the people on the streets. Matthews also manages the king's economic ventures. :And finally, the little fool Lars Washington, the Secetary of Culture, Heritage, and Education. Mr. Washington is the king's chief of culture, and as such oversees all Lovian insistutions to make sure they broadcast a positive view of the king and his family. Washington has the power to shut down any newspapers that decry him or the king. He is the king's most loyal servant, always honoring the bastard. :The Elite is a mob-like organization, ruling over the entire politcal and jurdistional landscape of Lovia. They have the following powers, all in the use of despotism, that is repersented by ''their king:'' :The power to amend or even suspend the Constitution at will: this document, while promoting democracy, is a worthless piece of paper as the king and the congress do not follow what it commands. :The power to manipulate elections to their own advantage. The Cabal usually puts up members or people who support them as canadiates for congress, and threaten to banish anyone who do not vote for the Cabal. The king himself can adjust the results to his advantage. Members of the Cabal usually vote for their friends or for themselves (the Constitution allows this). Opponents do become Members of Congress, but numerous restrictions are placed on their power and many, including the bastard Andy McCandless, are loyal to the king. :The power to appoint and dismiss government members, judges, and officals at will. The Cabal proposes and the king appoints. Members of the Cabal even become Judges of the Supreme Court, which bases it's verdicts on the wish of the king. The king himself has full power over the Court, governing it's actions and ordering them how to make their decisions. :The power to control political movements. Both the Progressive Democrats and the Anti-Fascists were founded by members of the Cabal (Alyssa C. Red, Yuri Medvedev). The Progressive Democrats have won ALL Lovian elections, manipulating the people by means of promising social reform, which they do not carry out. They also manipulate by bribing voters and using offical procedures of blocking other parties. The Anti-Fascists have played a role in the destruction of the dear Iron Guard Party. :So these bastards, bitches, and horrs claim to work in the name of democracy. However, their actions are disgraceful and will not cease until we stop it. Section 3: The Brave Opposition of August Magnus Donia In the third section, Young concludes August Magnus Donia is the "greatest Lovian of all time" and "a brave man": :Pierius Magnus, or August Magnus Donia, is a brave man, one of the greatest Lovians of all time, even better then the bastard Dimitri, whose face is riddled with lies and public deception. :Mr. Donia has tried to combat the king's oppression. When he tried to use what is called "the democratic process" to combat the king, the bastard Prime Minister Medvedev, using a decree of the bastard king concerning traitors, banished him from Lovia and robbed him of his Lovian property. Donia wrathed in exile for a month, cooling his heels in the United States and sobbing in his prison. :The king allowed Donia back, but he had to promise not to be critical of the bastard man or he would be punished and exiled completely. :Lord Donia is a honorable man, but yet he is fully decried. I praise him, and bow to his honor. Lord Donia is now a Member of the Congress, but unlike others, the Cabal will not be able to control him. He would propose acts to reform Lovia, and the Cabal will claim to support it, while it will destroy it. :The Lovian Communist Party will bring to this country a sense of triumph. Although it's name may sound hostile, the LCP is democratic, aiming for this country. Under the leadership of Donia, it will arise, and pull ahead. Section 4: Pierlot McCrooke: The King's Critic At last, Pierlot McCrooke's viewpoints and opposition to the so-called elite are examined: :Pierlot Mccrooke, was, at one time, like all other men in Lovia: a follower of the bastard King Dimitri. However, he has been critical of the king, and has found the will to express his mind. The king made disgraceful lies about Pierlot, and even threatened to banish Pierlot from Lovia. :Pierlot is not as aggressive as I, Brenda Young, am, but he is against the king, for democracy, and for the reform of this country into a republic. Pierlot has used his social and political position to combat the king and his cabal, trying to use the supposed democratic process in Lovia. :Pierlot will succeed. At one time, he and Donia were enemies. However, both of them have common goals and political beliefs, which is binding them. They both hate the king, and they both are "crusading" for reform in Lovia, reform of making Lovia a true democracy, not a kingdom with absolute power claiming to be one. :The bastard Dimitri I has tried to convert Pierlot back to his side, and he has failed miserably. His deceit has no more meaning for Pierlot, whose new-found independence is now influencing him and hundreds, perhaps thousands, of Lovians wanting to break free of the king's despotism. Reception The book was received well by August Magnus Donia, who is one of the leading figures in "this novel", as Donia calls it. Also Pierlot McCrooke claimed to be interested in Young's work. Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev and a well-known political author called The Insight into Lovia "populist crap by someone who feels politically isolated". He added: "But how well I do not agree with your hysteric claims and exaggerated views I do think it is nice to have some 'intellectual opposition' instead of pervert vandalism for a change." Medvedev wrote White King/Black King in response to Young's essay. Lars Washington as well was concerned: "I do not like this, cause it's a bunch of lies, and I do not like lies at all." King Dimitri I of Lovia, subject of The Insight into Lovia, wouldn't "dignify such projects with comment." The book did rather well commercially. Criticism The Insight into Lovia was harshly criticised by both literary critics and political figures. Its language and low-down register are thought to be unappropriate, and might cause author Brenda Young to be brought to trial. Young constantly refers to political figures in Lovia as being "bastards, bitches, and horrs". Yuri Medvedev, who is also heavily criticized in the publication has said he will write his part of this polemic. Later on he announced he would publish a book called White King/Black King. See also * Anti-Cabalism * White King/Black King * Lovian Democratic Party Category:Book Category:Republicanism